


The Whole Thing

by holyfant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't want a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221brosiewilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/gifts).



> For Freddie, who requested "something with harry/ron/hermione and dancing" on tumblr. Thanks, friend :-)

Harry didn't want a wedding. It took Ron and Hermione a while to figure out that perhaps this didn't mean he didn't want _marriage_.

 

“What?” he said, when confronted with this misunderstanding. “That's stupid.”

 

“In our defense,” Ron said, “you've never been the best at the whole commitment thing. Or the talking about commitment thing.”

 

“Ron!” Hermione scolded. “It's not because it took Harry a while to get to grips with this relationship that he's not committed to it now!”

 

Harry winced a little. “Merlin, can we please not get into that again?”

 

“You need reminding now and then,” Ron said cheerfully, and picked out another chip from Harry's plate; he liked the short, crispy ones, so Harry always left them for him.

 

“We just thought that when we asked and you said _no,_ _I don't want to get married_ that you meant, well, that you didn't want to get married.” Hermione gave Harry one of her smiles, the one that said _you're an idiot and I love you._ She didn't use to have that one until she got together with Ron.

 

“Well, I do!” Harry said, and then ducked his head, a little embarrassed at the amount of conviction he'd let slip.

 

There was a beat of silence. “So does this mean he just accepted our marriage proposal, the one we sort of thought he'd rejected?” Ron asked Hermione. His tone was light, but his ears flushed a little.

 

“I… think so,” she said, looking at Harry. “Did you, Harry?”

 

Harry looked between them, looking slightly haunted. “I – maybe!” he said.

 

“Now you're just being coy,” Ron said, and popped another chip into his mouth.

 

“What's the problem?” Hermione said, leaning forward over the table. She looked a bit worried.

 

“Nothing,” Harry said. “I just don't want the whole… _thing_. You know?”

 

“Not really,” Ron said. “Words, mate.”

 

“The whole – thing!” Harry said, and made an expansive gesture, as if conjuring up something big over the table. “You know, the different courses, and everyone watching as you do a speech and the –” He made a face. “The _dancing_!” He frowned deeper when Hermione started laughing. “I'm being serious!”

 

“I know, I know,” she said, still smiling. She reached across and grabbed his hand. “I'm just – relieved.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because for a while Ron and I thought you really didn't want to marry us.”

 

Harry turned his hand palm up so he could grasp her fingers. “That's stupid,” he said again, quieter now.

 

She squeezed his hand, then let go of him. “We don't need to have a big get-together. We can just – go to the Ministry, have someone from Magical Bonds and Contracts perform the ceremony, and have dinner with whoever we'd want to share it with. There doesn't need to be any dancing involved.”

 

“Would you be happy with that?” Harry looked doubtful.

 

“Well, yes,” Hermione said. “Certainly a lot happier than with a party I knew you weren't enjoying.”

 

“What about you?” Harry asked Ron.

 

Ron shrugged. “We've had our share of weddings, haven't we? Done plenty of dancing. And to be honest, I'm not too keen on George doing what he did to Ginny at her wedding to us, too.”

 

“You laughed the hardest of anyone when he pulled out those pictures,” Hermione pointed out.

 

“Of course!” Ron said. “It was hilarious! But I wouldn't want him doing it to _me_.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes, but let it go. “So that's… that, then?” She looked at Harry and Ron in turn. “We're really doing this?”

 

“Absolutely,” Ron said, without a trace of uncertainty.

 

Harry nodded, looking a bit dazed.

 

“Great,” Hermione said, and despite trying she couldn't stop her voice from cracking a little. “I think we still have a bottle of that Chiraz mum and dad brought from France, maybe we could –” She got up and went over to the drinks cabinet, and then stared unseeingly at it for a moment, trying to swallow the emotion in her throat.

 

“Hey,” Ron said from behind her, and he turned her around by her shoulders. “It's all right.” He was smiling, hugged her; she let herself be pulled in and laughed into his shoulder, a little hysterically.

 

“Sorry, it's just – we're getting _married_.”

 

Harry got up from the table too and joined the hug from the side, wrapping his arms around Ron and Hermione's backs. “I, er. Sorry I made you think I didn't want to.” He said it quietly. She freed an arm out of Ron's embrace and slid it around Harry's torso. For a long, warm moment, they stood there, holding each other.

 

“Mum's going to have our hides for taking the chance to plan a wedding around the Triangle Bond ceremony away from her,” Ron said, though he sounded only marginally concerned at this prospect. “She was going on the other day about how it's only been performed a dozen times in Britain since 1930, or something.”

 

“Oh, she'll get over it,” Hermione said, and tipped back her head so she could kiss first Ron, and then Harry.

 


End file.
